


A Luxury Few Can Afford

by niniblack



Series: Negotiations [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pets, Prostitution, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack
Summary: “The Prince of Vere is asking my best kyros for clandestine meetings in rundown taverns, and you expected me to not be interested?” Damen asked.“I expected you to be interested,” Nikandros said. “That’s why I arranged for you to be in Delpha so I could tell you about it in person.” His eyebrow quirked again. “I didn’t expect you to insist on accompanying me. You’ve probably scared him off. What if he recognizes you?”Damen waved a hand dismissively. “Prince Auguste and I have never met. How would he know it was me?”Damen accompanies Nikandros to meet a prince. The prince doesn’t show up, but there is a gorgeous and intriguing pet that he can’t keep his eyes off of...





	A Luxury Few Can Afford

**Author's Note:**

> In a vague timeline where Auguste lives, he one day arranges to meet secretly with Nikandros in a tavern for unknown reasons. The following is what transpires...

“You’re fidgeting,” Nikandros said.

“I’m not,” Damen protested, stilling his hands. Nikandros raised an eyebrow. Damen leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest so that his hands were tucked into his elbows; no chance of fidgeting that way. “Where is he? You said he’d be here by now.”

Nikandros shrugged, rolling his neck as a guise for scanning the room. “I haven’t seen him before. He could be here already.”

“Then how are we supposed to--”

“He claimed in his letter that he’d be able to find me,” Nikandros interrupted. “Don’t worry. I told you, this is under control. You really didn’t have to come along.”

“The Prince of Vere is asking my best kyros for clandestine meetings in rundown taverns, and you expected me to not be interested?” Damen made sure to keep his voice down to a mutter, in case anyone was in eavesdropping range, but also tried to infuse it with a good deal of the attitude he viewed Nikandros’ original plan with.

“I expected you to be interested,” Nikandros said. “That’s why I arranged for you to be in Delpha so I could tell you about it in person.” His eyebrow quirked again. “I didn’t expect you to insist on accompanying me. You’ve probably scared him off. What if he recognizes you?”

Damen waved a hand dismissively. “Prince Auguste and I have never met. How would he know it was me?”

“The same way he expects to know who I am, perhaps?”

“Just stick to the story that I’m a minor noble from Dice, and we met travelling. It will be fine.”

Whatever Nikandros was planning to say in response was interrupted by a commotion at the door. Some lord had just arrived with a pet in tow, and the pet was making a fuss to the innkeeper. “I want your best room,” the pet was demanding. “With a big bed and a private bath, and if you send up the house boy, you’ll find out the hard way that I don’t like sharing.”

The lord took hold of the pet by the shoulders and steered him away from the innkeeper. As he turned him toward the rest of the dining room, a large earring dangling from the pet’s ear caught the light and sparkled. “Why don’t you find us a table? I’ll settle things here.”

Damen and Nikandros were already seated at the best table, and the pet made a beeline for them. Damen finally got a good look at him when he stopped by the end of the table. He was startlingly beautiful -- perhaps eighteen, with golden blond hair that was shining and soft looking, and unblemished pale skin, though his cheeks were flushed with a hint of color. His eyes were a clear blue, and currently narrowed at Damen. “You need to move,” the pet said.

“Why?” Nikandros asked, tone making it clear he was only humoring him.

“That’s my master’s seat.”

“Pretty sure I’ve been sitting in it all night,” Nikandros said.

The pet looked ready to snarl, so Damen broke in, hands raised and a smile on his face. “Invite your master to sit with us.”

The pet turned his sneer on Damen. “He doesn’t want to sit with Akielon filth.”

“Now now,” a deeper voice said, as the lord came up behind his pet, resting a placating hand on his arm. “Don’t be rude, darling.” He turned his smile on Damen. “I’d love to join you. The innkeeper is bringing wine.”

The lord had the same coloring as his pet, blond and blue-eyed, though his hair was a few shades darker and his features were stronger and didn’t have the same fey-like quality that the pet carried. Damen might have mistaken them for being related, at first glance, if he didn’t know better.

“Of course,” Nikandros said, gesturing to the bench beside him. “I’m Nikos,” he introduced himself, and then with a gesture at Damen said, “And this is--”

“Damen,” Damen said, leaning forward and offering a hand.

The lord’s pet sat so close to him he was practically in his lap, but the lord seemed to ignore him. “You’re merchants? Lovely. I’m Alphonse, from a small estate nearby. I’ve been looking for some insight into what’s been affecting the trade routes. We’ve had a terrible time getting any produce in from Patras the past six months. Have you heard anything of it?”

“Ah… No, can’t say that we have,” Damen told him. “We deal in, um, cloth,” he added, trying to steer the conversation away from anything that would require he and Nikandros to actually know much about trading.

“A pity,” Alphonse said. There was a pause in conversation as the innkeeper arrived with their wine and a selection of meats and cheeses, then he asked, “What brings you to Vere then?”

“Business,” Nikandros said. At Alphonse’s questioning noise, he added, “You Veretians wear a lot more cloth than Akielons. We sell more up here.”

Alphonse laughed, loud and boisterous. “That is true!”

Damen’s gaze had been caught by the pet, who was tilting his cup of wine and staring into as though there was a fly inside. “And what’s your pet’s name?” he asked Alphonse.

“Oh…” Alphonse looked surprised at the question, and turned a bit to look at his pet. The pet raised an eyebrow at him. “Uh, Lou…ee. Louis. His name is Louis.”

The pet -- Louis’ -- lips thinned. “Yes. I’m Louis.” There was a long pause. “I’m also hungry,” Louis said, looking pointedly at the plate of cheese and then at Alphonse.

Alphonse reached for a piece of cheese and held it up between two fingers. Louis twisted a bit, moving to straddle the bench and lean even closer to Alphonse, body nearly plastered to his master’s side. His lips brushed against Alphonse’s fingers as he ate from his hand. Sitting so close like this, the resemblance between them was even more pronounced and made their actions seem even more indecent.

They carried on like this for several minutes, apparently oblivious to their audience. Damen took a long drink of his wine, and avoided meeting Nikandros’ eye.

Louis seemed to grow bored with being fed cheese and bread after a bit, and instead leaned forward, resting his chin on Alphone’s shoulder, climbing halfway into his lap. Alphone’s arm wrapped around his waist to steady him, and he shot Damen a rueful look over Louis’ shoulder as if to say _what can you do?_

 _What indeed_ , Damen wondered.

“Who is that?” Louis asked, raising a hand to point at a man in the corner of the room. He was holding court over a game of cards.

Alphonse twisted his head around to see. “A card shark, it looks like.”

Louis clambered off Alphonse’s lap, then held out a hand, palm up. “Give me some coin. I want to play.”

Alphonse fished out a coin purse, and handed the whole thing over. Louis handed it back several coins lighter. “Try not to lose it all on one hand,” Alphonse called after him, as Louis headed across the room.

Louis ignored him, intent on his destination.

Alphonse turned back to their table, reaching for his wine.

“He seems…” Damen trailed off, unsure what to say. “Willful,” he finally finished.

Alphonse laughed. “You’re too used to slaves in Akielos,” he said.

“Slaves have their virtues,” Nikandros said.

“I’m sure,” Alphonse said. “But I rather like the attitude, if you know what I mean.” He smirked, tilting his cup before taking a sip. “You should try it.”

Damen looked over at the card table. Louis was gazing at his cards in affected boredom, drumming the fingers of one hand against the table as he waited for his opponent to make a move. He wondered what it would take to wipe that bored and haughty expression off his face. His cheeks were flushed a bit from the warmth of the room, but how would he look red and panting with exertion? Perfectly arranged hair in disarray.

When he looked away from Louis, he found Alphonse still smirking at him, a mischievous look in his blue eyes.

The talk turned back to trade, with Damen and Nikandros muddling their way through a discussion about tariffs on Patran produce that Alphonse became very animated about. They were interrupted by Louis’ return.

“Did you win?” Alphonse asked.

“I have a new hat,” Louis said, donning a ratty grey cloth hat that the card dealer had been wearing with a flourish.

Alphonse reached over and swiped it off his head. “You’ll get lice.”

Louis dropped the hat onto Alphonse’s head, and Alphonse scrambled to remove it, tossing it onto the bench. “If you wanted a new hat, you could have just asked.”

“It’s the game I like,” said Louis.

“Of course,” Alphonse said.

Louis draped himself over Alphonse’s shoulders, chin hooking over his shoulder and hands sliding down his chest to toy with the laces of his jacket. His lips brushed against Alphonse’s neck as he said, “I’m tired.”

“We have a room upstairs,” Alphonse said.

Damen could see that Louis’ tongue was brushing against the skin just above Alphonse’s collar. “You want me to go alone?”

“Can’t have that, I suppose,” Alphonse said. He smiled at Damen and Nikandros. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen. Thank you for dining with me.”

They bid him goodnight, and watched as he was dragged up the stairs by the hand by Louis.

“I’m not sure if I’m grateful slaves don’t act like that or not,” Nikandros commented, once they were out of earshot.

“Hmm,” was all Damen said.

They waited up until the rest of the patrons had cleared the room, and then decided that Prince Auguste apparently wasn’t going to show tonight so they might as well get some sleep.

The fire was already lit in Damen’s room, casting a warm glow over the space and turning the window that led to the small balcony into a mirror reflection of the room. It was a decently sized room, with a desk and chair as well as the large bed, and sitting on top of the cozy looking bedding was Louis, legs crossed under him and a spread of cards laid out on the blanket.

He looked up when Damen opened the door. “Oh, finally,” he said. “I thought you were never going to come up.”

Damen stood in the open doorway, gaping.

“Don’t just stand there,” Louis told him. “Close the door.”

Damen stepped inside and let the door swing shut behind him, but leaned his shoulders against it. “What are you doing here?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

“Waiting for you,” Louis said. “What does it look like?”

“...Why?”

Louis had been gathering his cards into a pile, but looked up at Damen at that. “You want me.”

“I… What made you think that?”

“You’ve been staring at me ever since I walked in,” Louis said. He rose from the bed in one fluid motion, set his cards on the side table, and started walking -- no, _prowling_ \-- across the room, hips swinging with each step.

“You were making a scene,” Damen tried to argue.

Louis was right up next to him now, but didn’t touch him. Damen could feel the warmth from his body. “One you couldn’t look away from.”

“Does your master know you’re here?”

Louis leaned up, brushing a palm up Damen’s chest until his palm rested against Damen’s shoulder. “He’s with your friend.”

“Nik?”

Louis nodded. He stood on tiptoe, lips brushing against Damen’s ear. “Are you going to fuck me or not? We don’t have all night.”

Damen’s hands lifted of their own accord to grasp at Louis’ waist. “I…”

Louis’ tongue traced a pattern under Damen’s jaw, followed by a sucking kiss over his pulse point.

Damen spun him around, slamming Louis’ back against the wall. Louis’ mouth opened in a startled gasp, and Damen sealed his own over it, tongue licking inside against his teeth. When he pulled back, Louis’ lips were kiss darkened and his breathing was no longer even. “Get undressed,” Damen told him.

Louis held out a wrist, complicated Veretian lacing facing up. “You’ll have to help.”

It took far too long to undo the laces of Louis’ jacket, but once it was off him the rest of his clothes came off easily, landing in a pile on the floor. Damen made quick work of his own Veretian-style clothes, Louis tugging helpfully on the laces to his trousers. When he pushed Louis back onto the bed he landed with a bounce, pale limbs sprawled. His cock was already half hard.

Damen had been right, his hair did look even better disheveled. And he was still wearing the earring, the gemstones glittering blue against the yellow strands of his hair.

“Are you just going to stare?” Louis asked. “There’s oil on the table.”

As tempting as staring at Louis was -- he really was _very_ beautiful, Damen turned towards the table. Damen hadn’t brought any oil, but sure enough there was a jar on the table now. Damen reached over and dipped two fingers in. “You didn’t use it while you were waiting for me?” he asked. He knelt with one knee on the bed, using his dry hand to take hold of one of Louis’ knees and shift him into a position that revealed his ass.

“You seemed like the type that -- ah,” Louis broke off with a gasp as Damen slid a slippery finger along his crack, fingertip catching on his hole. He braced the leg that Damen wasn’t holding on the bed, canting his hips up.

“The type that what?” Damen asked. He circled his finger around Louis’ hole, gently easing it inside.

“The type to enjoy foreplay,” Louis finished.

Damen’s finger eased in another knuckle. He twisted. “You’re the one who said we didn’t have much time.” He crooked his finger, and Louis wiggled a bit, but otherwise seemed unaffected by it.

“Well, you could go a bit faster than this,” he said.

“Does your master fuck you every night?” Damen asked, working another finger in.

Louis tilted his head back, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. “He keeps me satisfied.”

“He must not be that good, if you’ve come to me.”

The third finger earned a choked moan from Louis, and Damen leaned further over him on the bed, bending the knee he was holding back until it was touching Louis’ chest, exposing him completely.

“I like variety,” Louis said.

“Dangerous for a pet,” Damen said, “when you’re owned by just one man.”

“He’s very indulgent.” Louis used his free leg to kick Damen in the side. “That’s enough. I want your cock inside me.”

Damen pulled his fingers out and reached for the oil, scooping more of it up and slicking it over his cock. But rather than tugging Louis to the edge of the bed and pushing into him, he climbed over him, settling against the pillows that were leaning on the headboard.

Louis sat up, frowning at him.

Damen gestured to his lap. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Louis’ frown didn’t budge. “I wasn’t planning on being on top.”

“You’re only on top from a certain point of view,” Damen said. He reached for Louis’ arm, pulling him closer. Louis didn’t protest as Damen guided him into straddling his thighs. “I’ve had a long day travelling and you seem like you have a lot of energy to burn, so…”

Louis settled himself in Damen’s lap. Damen’s slick cock brushed along his ass, and Louis shifted again. The faint pressure was pleasurable, but teasing. Louis’ hand rested on Damen’s chest, finger tweaking against a nipple. “I’m usually compensated for my work,” he said.

Damen’s mouth nearly dropped open. “You’re asking to be paid _now_?”

Louis just pursed his lips, hips shifting deliberately again.

“Usually people negotiate that upfront,” Damen told him.

“Did you want to stop?”

“No, no.”

Louis raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve got money,” Damen promised him. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“Oh, I know,” Louis said, expression brightening into a smile. He patted Damen’s chest, almost fondly, and then lifted his hips, reaching back to grip Damen’s cock and steady it as he lowered himself again.

The slide into Louis’ body was slow and hot and _perfect_. Damen’s eyes slid shut in pleasure, and he forced them open again so that he could watch Louis’ face. Louis looked like he was concentrating, thinking too much. Damen wrapped his hands around his hips, one hand still slick with oil and sliding a bit along his skin, and pushed up sharply with his hips to bury himself the rest of the way.

Louis’ mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and he let out an actual _squeak_ at the sudden shift.

Damen laughed.

“You brute,” Louis said, trying to catch his breath, and smacking Damen in the chest.

Damen let Louis set the rhythm after that, helping him along with a grip on his hips, and sliding his palms down along Louis’ thighs, feelings the muscles bunch and tense as Louis worked himself on Damen’s cock. His fingers found their way around to Louis’ ass, brushing against his stretched hole.

Louis made a questioning noise, leaning forward over Damen, hands braced on his chest and his own cock pinned between their stomachs.

The feeling of Louis’ hole stretched wide around Damen’s cock was heady. Damen’s cock was already large, but he couldn’t help but wonder if his finger would fit as well. He stretched, groping for the jar of oil, and dipped his finger in. “Let me?” he asked, slick finger returning to Louis’ hole.

Louis raised his head and locked his gaze with Damen’s. His face was flushed with exertion, just as Damen had pictured it earlier, and his mouth was open. His pupils were dark with arousal, and he nodded sharply. He eased off Damen’s cock, until just the tip remained inside, and Damen went back to massaging with his finger.

When he was able to work it in alongside his cock, it was more the _thought_ of it than the feeling that nearly made him come on the spot. If Louis could take Damen’s cock and his finger, how much further could he stretch? “You could fit more, couldn’t you?” Damen asked, voice low.

Louis’ only answer was a whine as he tried to work his hips back into a rhythm.

“Could you take two at once? Me and your master at the same time?”

“Oh, fuck,” Louis said, forehead pitching forward and nearly knocking into Damen’s chin as he shuddered. He’d reached down between them, fisting his own cock.

“I think you could,” Damen told him. “Both of us at the same time, fucking into you. Stretching you so wide…”

Louis cried out as he came, ass clenching tight as his orgasm spasmed around Damen. Damen held him through it, then pulled his finger out and gripped Louis’ hips, bouncing him on his cock as he worked towards his own orgasm. When he came, it was to a whiteout of vision and a feeling like his entire soul had been poured out of him.

They lay tangled together, trying to regain their breath, for a long time. When Louis eventually rolled over towards the edge of the bed and pushed himself off it, Damen found himself feeling bereft. “You can’t stay awhile?”

Louis looked over his shoulder. “Oh, did you want to sleep together? Wake up and treat each other to breakfast?”

Damen frowned, but Louis turned away and made his way toward the ensuite bathing room. He was walking with a bit of a limp, Damen noticed with satisfaction.

Louis apparently didn’t need any help relacing his clothes. He was dressed again quickly, and dug through Damen’s things until he found a comb for his hair. When he’d apparently decided he looked presentable enough, he turned to Damen, who still had yet to move from the bed. “Now about my compensation…”

Damen sighed, pushing himself up. “Right,” he said. He had a coin purse in his pants pocket, which was still on the floor. After digging it out, he turned back to Louis. Asking _how much_ after the fact was probably going to leave him with nothing left, but there was little help for it now. “How much?” Damen asked.

Louis took all but a single copper. Damen was going to have to asked Nikandros for money to pay the innkeeper in the morning.

There was a noise from the hallway, and Louis walked over to open the door.

“Oh, Low-- Louis, there you are.”

“Hello, Alphonse.”

Damen grabbed his shirt off the floor and used it cover himself as Alphonse peeked over Louis’ shoulder into the room. “Hello Damen! Having a good evening?”

“Um… yes,” Damen said. “Thank you.”

“Oh, you’re quite welcome. My business with, ah, Nikos is finished. Ready to head back to the estate?” He addressed this last question to Louis.

“Sure,” Louis said.

Alphonse held out an arm, and Louis fit himself against his side neatly. He leaned up and kissed Alphonse on the cheek before letting himself be led away down the hall.

Damen approached the door, watching them leave.

“Where did you get that?” Alphonse asked, as Louis jangled the coin purse Damen had given him.

“I’ve been working this evening as well,” Louis said.

Nikandros appeared in his own doorway across the hall. He raised an eyebrow at Damen’s nakedness. “What have you been doing?”

“Um…” Damen turned to look at Alphonse and Louis, now halfway down the stairs.

“Don’t tell me you met the Prince while naked,” Nikandros said.

“What?” Damen asked. “The Prince?”

“Prince Auguste.”

“What?”

Nikandros gestured down the hall. “That was him.”

“ _What?_ ”

Nikandros sighed deeply, then said, “Alphonse was Prince Auguste.”

Damen turned back to look down the hall, but Alphonse and Louis were gone. “But then who was his pet?”

“Probably his brother, Laurent.”

“But they were fucking!”

“I’m pretty sure it was an act,” Nikandros said.

“But--” Damen stopped himself before he kept going, not sure he wanted to explain the details of the mindblowing sex he’d just had -- just _paid for_ \-- with Nikandros. Oh no, he’d _paid_ the prince of Vere for sex.

“Hey Nik,” Damen said, trying to adopt an overly casual tone.

Nikandros looked wary. “What?”

“Do you think it violates the treaty if, hypothetically, someone from the royal family were to, again _hypothetically_ , pay a member of the Veretian royal family for sex?”

Rather than answering Nikandros turned around and closed his door, leaving Damen standing naked in the hallway.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone on discord for the initial idea for this fic, and for all encouragement as I was writing it today!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brother of Akielos, Brother of Vere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612120) by [phoenixflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight)
  * [Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664902) by [Josselin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin)




End file.
